Season 1
Season 1 is the first season of The CW dramedy, Life Sentence. It will air in 2018 and consist of 13 episodes.https://www.spoilertv.com/2017/11/the-cw-announces-midseason-premiere.html The season was expected to premiere in January 2018; however another source had provided that the season had been pushed to March 7, 2018.https://twitter.com/danielletbd/status/950049393423671297 Premise When Stella finds out her terminal cancer is cured, she's going to have to learn to live with all the choices she made when she decided to "live like she was dying". Official Synopsis LIFE SENTENCE follows Stella (Lucy Hale), a girl who has spent the last eight years living like she was dying (because she was). Just like the “manic pixie dream girl” heroines in her favorite sappy cancer movies, Stella traveled the world, faced her darkest fears and found true love on a whirlwind trip to Paris. But when Stella finds out that her cancer has been cured, she is suddenly forced to face the long-term consequences of the “live in the moment” decisions she made, including marrying a total stranger. And if that’s not enough, she also finds out that her “perfect family” isn’t so perfect after all. Turns out, because she was dying, everyone in her life hid their problems from her. But, now that she’s well, all bets are off. Stella is shocked to learn that her parents, Peter (Dylan Walsh) and Ida (Gillian Vigman), have fallen out of love, partly because Peter spent their retirement helping Stella make the most of her final days, and partly because Ida has fallen in love with her best friend (Stella’s godmother), Poppy. Also, it turns out Stella may be responsible for the fact that her sister, Elizabeth (Brooke Lyons), gave up her own dreams to take care of Stella and start a family with her husband Diego (Carlos PenaVega), just to give her parents something positive to focus on. Then there’s Stella’s often overlooked brother, Aiden (Jayson Blair), who’s pushing 30 and still lives above the garage, sells Adderall to soccer moms and uses Stella’s cancer to guilt them into sleeping with him. And, of course, there’s her husband Wes (Elliot Knight), a handsome Londoner who she agreed to spend the rest of her life with, thinking that would only be six to eight months, tops. Now that their forever just got a whole lot longer than they were expecting, Wes begins to worry that he can’t continue to pretend to be her perfect husband for the rest of his life. With a real future suddenly in front of her, Stella’s cinematic life snaps into reality, and instead of living like she’s dying, she will have to learn to live like she’s living, and help her family and friends do the same. This multi-generational, coming-of-age story proves that we all end up living somewhere between our dreams and reality… and maybe that’s okay. LIFE SENTENCE stars Lucy Hale (“Pretty Little Liars”), Elliot Knight (“Once Upon A Time”), Dylan Walsh (“Nip/Tuck”), Gillian Vigman (“The Hangover”), Jayson Blair (“Whiplash”), Brooke Lyons (“The Affair”) and Carlos PenaVega (“Big Time Rush”).https://www.cwtvpr.com/the-cw/shows/life-sentence/about Cast |-|Cast= Main Cast * Lucy Hale as Stella Abbott 1/13 * Elliot Knight as Wes Charles 1/13 * Jayson Blair as Aiden Abbott 1/13 * Carlos PenaVega as Diego Rojas 1/13 * Brooke Lyons as Elizabeth Abbott Rojas 1/13 * Nadej Bailey as Sadie Carter 1/13 * Gillian Vigman as Ida Abbott 1/13 * Dylan Walsh as Peter Abbott 1/13 Guest Cast * Claudia Rocafort as Poppy 1/13 * Anna Enger as Dr. Helena Chang 1/13 * Nadej Bailey as Sadie Carter 1/13 * Noor Anna Maher as Fiona 1/13 * Emanuel Eaton as Frank 1/13 |-|Crew= * Erin Cardillo (Creator/Executive Producer) * Richard Keith (Creator/Executive Producer) * Bill Lawrence (Executive Producer) * Jeff Ingold (Executive Producer) * Oliver Goldstick (Executive Producer) * Lee Toland Krieger (Executive Producer) Episodes Trivia * This season was originally planned to premiere in January 2018, but it was pushed back to Spring 2018. Gallery |-|Promotional= Promotional Life Sentence Key Art.jpg Life Sentence Season 1 Poster.jpg Life Sentence Season 1 Poster 02.jpg Abbott Family Poster.jpg |-|Videos= Videos Life Sentence Life Got Real Trailer The CW Life Sentence Uncertain Life Trailer The CW Life Sentence (The CW) "The Real Me" Promo HD - Lucy Hale series Life Sentence Terrified Trailer The CW Life Sentence Dylan Walsh Interview The CW Life Sentence Days Trailer The CW Life Sentence Gillian Vigman Interview The CW Life Sentence Brooke Lyons and Carlos PenaVega Interview The CW Life Sentence Jayson Blair Interview The CW Life Sentence Elliot Knight Interview The CW References Category:Seasons